1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dish rack configured to distribute water to a predetermined wash zone within the tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front loading dishwasher typically includes a tub having an open front. The tub defines a washing chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware and the like, are placed to undergo a washing operation. The dishwasher is generally provided with a door, pivotally mounted to the tub, which closes the open front. The dishwasher generally includes upper and lower extensible dish racks for supporting items during the washing operation. Typically, the upper and lower dish racks are formed primarily of a durable, rigid and water resistant material such as chemically treated steel.
A spraying system is operable to spray liquid into the tub. The spraying system may include an upper sprayer, a lower sprayer, and a spray manifold. The upper sprayer may be located below the upper rack, and includes spray apertures configured to introduce liquid upwardly within the tub. The lower sprayer may be located on the bottom floor of the tub, and includes spray apertures configured to introduce liquid upwardly within the tub. A top sprayer located above the upper rack may also be used to spray downward. The upper and lower sprayer may be a rotatable spray arm or may be fixed. In instances where the sprayer is rotatable, the sprayers may have a difficult time introducing water into the corners of the tub.
It may also be desirable to introduce water from the side, back or front walls of the tub. In such instances the spraying system includes hydraulic conduits formed along a respective side, back or front wall of the tub. However, incorporating hydraulic conduits into the side, back or front walls of the tub decreases the volume of the washing chamber. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, that the greater the volume of the washing chamber, the more utensils may be introduced in the dishwasher.
Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for a dishwasher operable to introduce water to the corners of the tub. Further, it remains desirable to add additional spray zones without decreasing the volume of the washing chamber. Further, it remains desirable to have a dishwasher wherein spray nozzles may be configured to direct water to a specific wash zone.